When Siwon got Sick
by joanbabykyu
Summary: Siwon sakit! apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan? Wonkyu! DLDR!


Joanbabykyu present

Sakitnya Siwon

cast : WonKyu and other

Disclaimer : hanya cerita gaje dan abal ini saja yang milik saya.

Warning : Typo(es), Boys Love. judul dan cerita gak nyambung. menimbulkan muntah-muntah dan pusing mendadak. tapi segaje-gajenya cerita saya tetap saja NO COPAS, NO PLAGIAT! DLDR!

"Hyung—aku ingin gula kapas." Kyuhyun berkata sambil melonjak-lonjak bak anak kecil berumur lima tahun. Tangannya bergelayut manja di tangan kekar Siwon, senyumnya juga terus melebar dibalik masker yang ia kenakan.

"Iya sayang. Kau mau berapa banyak hm?" Siwon juga tak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Baginya hal terbaik yang telah ia lakukan adalah telah membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum. Meski keduanya mengenakan masker. Tapi Siwon tahu jika kini Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum lebar..

"Aku mau tiga Hyung— boleh kan?" Kyuhyun mengangkat tiga jarinya yang ia tunjukkan kepada Siwon matanya mengerjap menanti respon dari Siwon.

"Boleh, tapi ingat setelah pulang dari sini kau harus menggosok gigi mu." Pesan Siwon seraya mencubit gemas pipi gembil Kyuhyun.

"Aish, Hyung! Tanpa perlu kau ingatkan juga aku pasti akan menggosok gigiku." Kyuhyun merengut sebal karna Siwon selalu saja memperlakukan dirinya seperti anak kecil.

Siwon hanya tertawa mendengar protes Kyuhyun. Entahlah, ia amat sangat menyukai saat dimana Kyuhyun merengut sambil mempoutkan bibir kissablenya. "Baiklah, Hyung belikan gula kapas dulu untukmu. Kau tunggu disini, oke?"

"Eum." Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat mendengar Siwon akan membelikannya gula kapas. Lidahnya sudah tak sabar ingin merasakan sensasi lelehan manis dari gula berbentuk serabutan kapas itu.

Hari ini Siwon mengajaknya berkencan ke Taman Bermain. Setelah kepulangan Siwon dari Hongkong, Siwon segera mengajaknya berkencan sebagai acara pengobat rindu mereka. Dan Kyuhyun tidak menyia-nyiakan ajakan langka dari Siwon tersebut. Ia bahkan sampai meminta libur satu hari kepada sang manager dan untunglah sang manager mau mengerti dan memberikan satu hari libur untuknya. Meski harus melakukan penyamaran tapi mereka tetap menikmati kencan mereka.

Kyuhyun berbinar senang saat mendapati Siwon berjalan ke arahnya dengan membawa tiga bungkus gula kapas. "Kemarikan Hyung!" Tubuhnya ikut bergerak semangat- melonjak-lonjak- menggapai gula kapas yang ada di tangan Siwon. Tangannya bergerak cepat membuka bungkusnya dan dengan lahap Kyuhyun menghabiskan gula kapas berwarna pink cerah itu. "Hm, rasanya manis sekali Hyung—" Kyuhyun berkata dengan mata terpejam menikmati setiap lelehan gula itu dengan hidmat. Membuat Siwon gemas dan ia tak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk mencubit pipi gembil sang kekasih hati.

"Aish—kenapa Hyung senang sekali mencubit pipiku? Bagaimana kalau pipiku tambah berjerawat?" Gerutu Kyuhyun dengan bibir Kissablenya yang ia poutkan.

"Tidak apa-apa Hyung punya obat jerawat untukmu. Dan ini sangat ampuh." Ujar Siwon setengah berbisik di akhir kalimatnya.

"Benarkah? Kenapa Hyung tidak pernah memberikannya padaku? Lihat! Pipiku sampai banyak lubag seperti ini gara-gara jerawat menyebalkan itu." Kyuhyun menunjuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk lentiknya.

"Kau bisa mendapatkannya sekarang juga!" Matanya mengerling jahil melihat respon Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu cepat berikan padaku Hyung—"

"Boleh saja, tapi kau harus menutup mata mu dulu."

"Huh? Kenapa harus menutup mata sagala?" Kyuhyun memprotes tapi tetap menutup matanya. Baru sedetik ia menutup matanya ia merasakan benda lembut menyapa pipinya membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih keras. Memberikan getaran-getaran menyenangkan ke dalam relung hatinya dan tanpa komando apapun bibirnya melengkung ke atas. Betapa romantisnya seorang Choi Siwon bahkan ketika ingin mencium pipinyapun Siwon harus membodohinya dulu. "Siwon Hyung—" Cicit Kyuhyun malu setelah Siwon melepas ciumannya.

Hari sudah beranjak menuju petang. Awan hitampun ikut menghiasi langit pertanda hujan deras akan segera turun. Siwon bergerak cepat membawa Kyuhyun ke parkiran tak ingin terjebak hujan. Namun, sepertinya langit sedang tak berpihak kepada Siwon hujan yang ia hindari akhirnya turun membuatnya berlari kalang kabut mencari tempat untuk berteduh dengan Kyuhyun berada dalam genggamannya. Begitu menemukan tempat untuk berteduh Siwon segera melepas jaket yang ia kenakan dan menyampirkannya di tubuh Kyuhyun. Untunglah mereka memakai topi sehingga kepala mereka tidak terlalu basah karena hujan. Berdiri berdampingan dengan tangan saling bertaut erat menanti sang hujan agar cepat mereda. Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Siwon membuat tangan Siwon beralih melingkar di bahu sang pria manis. "Apa kau tidak kedinginan Hyung?"

"Tidak, sayang." Siwon tersenyum, menenangkan Kyuhyun. Ia tahu Kyuhyun pasti khawatir padanya karna tubuhnya hanya dilapisi oleh selembar kaus tipis.

. . .

Kyuhyun berlari menuju apartemennya dengan tergesa-gesa. Pikirannya kalut dan ia merasakan kekhawatiran yang amat besar. Air mata mengenang dipelupuk matanya bersiap-siap untuk jatuh membasahi pipi chubbynya. Sebenarnya ia sudah ingin menagis semenjak tadi. Sejak saat sang manager menelponnya.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya yang ia tempati bersama Siwon dengan keras. Matanya memerah saat melihat sang kekasih tengah berbaring di atas ranjang mereka dengan sebelah tangan menutupi wajahnya pertanda ia sedang menahan kesakitan.

"Hy-Hyung—" Panggil Kyuhyun lirih. Ia melangkah mendekati Siwon dengan langkah cepat dan ia segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Siwon.

Siwon kaget saat merasakan sebuah beban berat menimpa tubuhnya dan ia semakin kaget saat mendapati sang kekasih yang ternyata kini tengah menimpa tubuhnya dengan mata memerah. "Sshh sayang—"

"Hyung sakit." Suara Kyuhyun bergetar.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang." Suara Siwon terdengar lemah Kyuhyun juga bisa merasakan jika suhu tubuh Siwon kini meningkat pertanda demam. Siwon mengusap lembut kepala Kyuhyun agar pria manis itu tidak memuntahkan air matanya.

"Kalau tidak apa-apa Hyung tidak akan ada disini." Jerit Kyuhyun kesal. "ini pasti karena kemarin itukan Hyung? Hyung sakit gara-gara memberikan jaketmu padaku."

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Justru Hyung tidak akan bisa memaafkan diri Hyung sendiri jika kau yang sekarang sakit."

"Maafkan aku Hyung—"

"Sshh, kenapa kau jadi mellow seperti ini?"

"Aish—Hyung menyebalkan!" Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun memukul dada Siwon. Membuat Siwon mengaduh – pura-pura – kesakitan. "Aa—Hyunggg mi-mianhae—" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Siwon dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Siwon.

. . .

"Pertama-tama kau harus memanaskan air dulu." Suara Ryeowook terdengar di balik ponsel Kyuhyun yang menempel di telinga kanannya. "Nah, selama kau menunggu airnya mendidih. Lebih baik sekarang kau cuci dulu berasnya."

Kyuhyun beranjak mengikuti intruksi Ryeowook membawa beras yang akan ia cuci. "Ngg Hyung—" panggil Kyuhyun ragu.

"Ne?"

"Aku harus mencucinya pakai sabun apa? Sabun pencuci piring atau sabun cuci?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada polosnya.

"Astaga Cho Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun meringis mendengar jeritan Ryeowook. "Kau tidak perlu menggunakan sabun untuk mencuci beras. Kau cukup membersihkannya dengan air hingga airnya berubah menjadi jernih. Kau mengerti?"

"A-aku mengerti Hyung."

"Bagus. Jika airnya sudah mendidih kau telpon aku lagi."

Kyuhyun tak menjawab namun segera mematikan sambungan panggilannya. "Aigoo—suara ryeowook Hyung membuat telingaku berdengung." Ia mengusap-usap telinganya berharap agar telinganya tak lagi berdengung dan ia segera melakuakan apa yang telah Ryeowook intruksikan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyuhyun kembali menelpon Ryeowook karna airnya sudah mendidih dan berasnyapun telah bersih. "Hyung airnya sudah mendidih. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Berasnya sudah bersih?"

"Sudah Hyung."

"Kalau begitu masukkan beras tadi ke dalam air. Beri sedikit garam. Ingat hanya sedikit jangan terlalu banyak! Kau bisa membuat Siwon Hyung mati! Lalu kau harus mengaduk-aduknya sampai beras itu berubah menjadi halus. Mengerti?

"N-ne Hyung." Kyuhyun kembali memutuskan sambungan panggilannya dan kembali melaksanakan intruksi Ryeowook. Memasukkan garam dengan ragu karna ia takut mendengar ancaman Ryeowook tadi jika terlalu banyak ia akan membunuh Siwon dan ia tidak mau membunuh orang yang paling ia cintai itu. Dengan mengandalkan instingnya akhirnya Kyuhyun memasukkan satu sendok garam dan mulai mengaduknya hingga ia bisa melihat beras yang tadinya berbentuk lonjong pipih itu kini mulai melebur menjadi satu dengan air. Setelah dirasa bubur yang ia buat, paling tidak seperti bubur yang pernah ia makan. Ia mulai menuangkan bubur itu ke dalam mangkuk. Tidak lupa ia juga menyiapkan segelas air untuk membantu Siwon meminum obat.

Kyuhyun tahu. ia tidak pernah memberikan perhatian berlebih kepada Siwon. Sementara Siwon seolah memberikan seluruh hidupnya kepada dirinya. Maka dari itu Kyuhyun bertekad akan mengurus Siwon hingga Siwon sembuh dan langkah pertama yang ia lakukan adalah membuatkan bubur untuk Siwon. Meskipun ia ragu dengan bubur yang ia buat itu.

Kyuhyun segera membawa bubur itu ke kamar dimana saat ini Siwon tengah memejamkan matanya. setelah menyimpan bubur itu di atas nakas Kyuhyun membangunkan Siwon. "Hyung—kau harus makan dulu."

Siwon tampak mengerjapkan matanya ia memang memejamkan mata tapi ia tidak bisa tidur karna kepalanya terasa berat dan seperti ada sebuah palu yang memukul-mukul kepalanya. Siwon mendudukkan dirinya dengan dibantu Kyuhyun dan ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan heran saat Kyuhyun menyerahkan semangkuk bubur kepadanya. "Siapa yang membuat bubur, Baby?"

"A-aku yang membuatnya Hyung—" Kyuhyun berkata pelan ia siap jika Siwon akan menolak bubur yang telah ia buatkan dengan susah payah itu.

"Benarkah?" Siwon tersenyum menghilangkan keraguan di hati Kyuhyun. Seburuk apapun hasil masakan Kyuhyun Siwon tidak akan pernah menolak. Ia tahu Kyuhyun telah bekerja keras hanya untuknya. Siwon mengambil sendok dan mulai mencicipi bubur –ala Kyuhyun- itu membuat Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan khawatir. "Ka-kalau tidak enak le-lebih baik di buang saja Hyung."

"Tidak buruk. Hanya saja sedikit kurang garam." Jelas Siwon.

"Benarkah?" mata Kyuhyun berbinar paling tidak itu masih layak untuk dimakan oleh Siwon.

"Terima kasih, Sayang." Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengar ucapan terima kasih Siwon.

Setelah meminum obat, Siwon mulai bisa terlelap. Kyuhyun dengan setianya terus berada disamping Siwon, memeluknya sambil berjaga-jaga jika suhu tubuh Siwon kembali naik. Menyeka dahi Siwon yang dipenuhi oleh keringat dingin dan mengganti piyamanya jika piyama itu telah basah oleh keringat. Perasaannyapun tak ingin jauh-jauh dari Siwon. Memeluknya dengan erat seolah jika ia melepaskan pelukannya sedikit saja maka Siwon akan semakin sakit. "Hyung harus cepat sembuh ne?" Kyuhyun bergumam sambil mulai memejamkan matanya.

Kita biarkan mereka mengarungi alam mimpi yang tidak akan pernah kita tahu apa isi mimpi itu.

FIN


End file.
